Cinco Etapas
by SweetG
Summary: -SLASH, one-sided Tryan, Chyan- Troy wants to deny it and is, therefore, on denial. So says Gabriella. But there’s really nothing to deny. He can’t be in denial if there’s nothing to deny. Because he doesn’t like Ryan Evans one bit.


**Negación**

Troy wants to deny it and is, therefore, on denial. So says Gabriella.

But there's really _nothing_ to deny. He can't be in _denial_ if there's nothing to deny.

Because he doesn't like Ryan Evans one bit. He isn't charmed by the way the blond smiles, or walks, or dances; and he doesn't find cute in the least the way he sways his hips to an imaginary tune when he's bored. And he most definitely doesn't adore the way he pouts at Kelsi when she's _neglecting_ him (by not paying attention only to him).

That's why he's not madly jealous when Chad confides in him that he's _in love_ with the male Evans twin and planning to call it quits with Taylor to pursuit him. He tells Gabriella that he is worried for both teenagers, when she asks, worried that Chad will break up Ryan's heart... or vice versa. But he's not jealous.

Why would he be jealous over Ryan Evans? That would be plain stupid.

**Furia y enojo.**

Troy despises Ryan Evans. Everything about the way-too-stylish boy makes him wanna throw up.

Whenever he sees him he wants to yell at him, and cause him some severe damage, that's how much he hates him.

There's just something completely unforgivable about the shimmy-twin, something that's just too abhorrent about him.

His smile is just _too_ shiny, and the way he talks is _too_ sweet, and everything about him is JUST DAMN RIGHT INFURIATING!

Gabriella once points out that Troy only feels that way towards Ryan when he is anywhere near Chad.

Then Troy decides that, despite himself, he despises Gabriella Montez, too.

Just because she's starking mad.

Troy's unadulterated hate has nothing to do with the fact that Ryan seems to be happy with Chad.

**Negociación y Súplicas.**

Troy will do anything it takes. Anything it takes to make this pain go away. It's a promise.

He'll be a good boy, he won't ever again forget who he is and be a jackass towards his friends, he'll go groceries' shopping for his mum, and he'll even help the old ladies on the street.

He prays to every deity from God to Buddha.

He just wants to make all this feelings go away, he doesn't want his gut to clench painfully over the sight of his best friend and Ryan kissing softly. He doesn't want to feel at the verge of tears. He doesn't want to run to Gabriella and spill in between sobs.

He wants to be him again. To have his happiness restored, to be the clueless sport-centered Troy he once was.

He wants to forget anything to do with one Ryan Evans.

So Troy pleads, and prays and makes promises ("I'll start mowing the lawn", "I'll be nicer towards Sharpay", "I will help my mum at home").

Anything it takes.

**Depresión y angustia.**

Troy's not himself anymore.

He feels hopeless, because he _knows_ what is happening to him (even if he won't dare to admit it out loud), and he _knows_ there's no solution.

He feels empty, nothing appeals to him, anymore. He doesn't enjoy acting, or singing; he doesn't even enjoy playing hoops anymore.

He knows he snaps easily nowadays, too, but he can't help it. He even yells at Sharpay, who snarls and wisely tells him what he can do ("go and fuck yourself, Bolton") before storming out of the school's theatre, closely followed by Zeke.

He cries a hell lot, too. Every night, 'till his head's killing him, 'till his eyes feel sore, 'tll he falls asleep.

He looses weight, too. He can't bring himself to eat, because he feels nauseous when Ryan smiles and sits down besides Chad at lunch.

Gabriella begs him to let her help, but he thinks there's nothing to do, she can't get him what he wants, and he lacks the strength to get it himself.

Troy's not himself anymore, he's falling, and weights 8 pounds less.

**Aceptación**

Troy's blindly in love with Ryan Evans. He admits it. He's smitten, lovesick, and he worships the ground Ryan steps on.

There's absolutely nothing he doesn't like about the guy; he likes the way Ryan smiles, the way he dances and sings; and he _adores_ the way he talks, specially when he talks to him.

Troy'd do anything Ryan asked him to, even if it was something totally undignified. Because he's that much of a pushover.

Troy's jealous. Troy feels like tearing Ryan and Chad apart. He wants to rip them apart and claim the blond as his own, banning Chad's existence from the blond's world.

Troy accepts that he'll have to swallow his jealousy, for the sake of his friendship with Chad, his best friend. Even if nowadays he doesn't feel like calling him that way.

Troy starts making amends towards all the people he's been treating badly. He even buys flowers for Sharpay and Gabriella.

Troy starts eating again, to his mother's great relief.

...But, even when he's not denying anything anymore, and he's feeling a lot more like himself, and he's back to his normal weight, there's something that hasn't changed at all.

Troy's heartbroken.

But he's willing to stay that way, because Ryan is in love with his best friend, and he _just_ knows the blond would be devastated beyond words if they broke up. So Troy doesn't want them to break up, because he'd rather deal with a broken heart, than see Ryan with one.

Troy's a good guy. So says Gabriella.


End file.
